


Round Two

by Zoe2U



Category: U2
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Teasing, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe2U/pseuds/Zoe2U
Summary: Round One in which Bono is knackered after a virtuoso performance by Edge.Round Two in which Edge awakes after an erotic dream and requires assistance from Bono.





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> I don't consider there to be any doubt about consent, but Edge does struggle to wake a very sleepy Bono. I wanted to mention this just in case it might be a trigger for anyone.

************* Round One *************

Edge, the consummate multitasker, pumped Bono's swollen cock with his fist while simultaneously ramming his arse with deep thrusts and tangling Bono’s tongue with his own. Bono was on his back with his hands behind his knees, holding his legs aloft and spread wide to accommodate Edge kneeling on the bed between them. They both enjoyed this position. They could gaze into each other's eyes and kiss while they fucked and it enabled Edge to change the speed, depth and tilt of his strokes until he made Bono howl in ecstasy.

Edge seemed to have found an advantageous angle and was hitting Bono's sweet spot with every thrust. Bono wriggled and arched beneath him, emitting a series of yips of pleasure that was sending Edge's ego soaring to dizzying heights.

He broke away from Bono’s mouth to study his face. He was flushed and his hair was in disarray, an unruly mass for which no stylist would have taken credit. His kiss-plumped lips were magenta and his eyes wild, but Edge saw desire, trust and love reflecting directly at him. Seeing those emotions emanating from his lover made his heart feel as if it might burst from his chest.

And they were both so close.

Soon Edge watched Bono spurt onto his stomach. The low, almost animalistic moan Bono issued, the spasms Edge felt around his length buried deep inside, along with the sight of the white streak splashed across the dark hair on his abdomen caused Edge to spill into him promptly after coaxing the last few drops from Bono's spent cock.

Leaning down to reach Bono's mouth with his own, they kissed languidly as they caught their breath and their heartbeats returned to normal.

Edge noticed Bono was not returning his kisses with his usual fervor and appeared to be getting very drowsy. Edge shifted slightly and his cock slipped out of Bono. He slid down and took Bono in his mouth. Edge liked when his cock was soft and it could fit entirely in his mouth with ease. He licked and sucked lightly, cleaning Bono with his tongue.

After a moment Bono squirmed sucking in his breath, "Ooh, Edge...too...stop." His brow was furrowed.

He gently released Bono's sensitive cock and watched it flop onto his balls. He began licking Bono's belly instead, glancing up to glimpse the corners of his mouth turn up in an affectionate smile. Bono rubbed his hands over Edge's bare head, petting him as he was being lovingly cleaned. Edge playfully wiggled his tongue in Bono's belly button as he knew this was a particularly ticklish spot. Bono giggled, but dropped his arms to his sides. He was fading fast into post-orgasmic slumber.

Edge leaned over Bono to pull a handful of tissues from the box on the nightstand. He wiped his cock, grimacing at the feel of the coarse hotel tissues against his depleted prick. Then he lifted Bono’s balls and looked between his legs. His come was trickling out. The sight of Bono's used hole nearly made him stir again. From experience he knew how uncomfortable it was to sleep on a wet spot so Edge began gently dabbing Bono's rear with the tissues.

Bono hitched his breath, but seemed too tired to proffer much of a protest. Normally he would be annoyed by Edge's scrutiny down there. Edge crossed Bono's left leg over his right bending his knee and pushing it up to get better access. Bono allowed Edge to manipulate his limbs. His lower half was now twisted sideways on the bed. He parted Bono's cheeks with the thumb and forefinger of one hand while removing all the lube and spunk with the tissues in the other.

Bono grumbled indignantly, but didn't pull away. He was exhausted and a tired Bono usually meant a compliant Bono. Finished with the tissues, Edge tossed them in the waste basket, but continued to look at Bono's puckered opening. He always liked to investigate for any signs of damage after a vigorous fuck. Other than being slightly red, it looked fine, probably due to the thorough prep Edge had provided earlier as part of their foreplay. He couldn't resist a couple of loving strokes of his fingertip over Bono's now dry indentation. Lastly, he planted a quick reverent kiss on the hard working muscle.

Satisfied they would both be comfortable, Edge switched off the light, grabbed the sheet and blankets that had been kicked to the foot of the bed and covered them both.

“Are you finished examining my bum?”

"It passed inspection."

"Can I sleep now or do you need to check any of my other orifices?"

Edge gave Bono a wet willy then lowered his voice, "Am I bugging you? I don't mean to bug ya."

Bono elbowed Edge in the ribs.

“Ow! I'm sorry, baby. You know I have to make certain you're OK. I'll stop pestering you now.”

"You're my favorite pest, Reg."

"I thought that was Larry."

"He is exceptionally aggravating," Bono agreed.

"But I'm still your favorite?"

"Go to sleep, The Edge."

Edge shifted closer to spoon Bono. His smooth back felt warm pressed to Edge's hairy chest. He nestled his soft prick against Bono's cleft and wrapped his arm around him splaying his hand flat over his heart. Bono sighed contentedly and covered Edge's hand with his own; he wanted to be held. Edge complied pulling him into a snug embrace. He kissed Bono's shoulder and took a quick lick behind his ear. He tasted salty; Edge had worked him into a sweat. He put his nose to Bono's soft hair, inhaling his heady, post-fuck scent and finally relaxed into a blissful sleep.

************* Round Two *************

Edge woke a couple hours later with a tremendous hard on. He had been dreaming that Bono was blowing him onstage while Adam watched, nodding approvingly, and the crowd cheered. He didn't know how he was able to continue playing his Explorer while holding it up awkwardly so Bono had room to suck his cock, but he somehow managed. He smiled thinking about the ridiculousness of the dream.

He turned on the light near the bed. Bono was now on his stomach clutching a pillow under his chest, sleeping peacefully.

Edge kissed the nape of Bono's neck then rubbed the scruff on his chin over it hoping to rouse his lover. Bono didn't budge.

Throwing a leg over Bono's thighs, Edge gently pressed his erection against Bono's rump. No reaction.

Usually Edge appreciated the fact that Bono could sleep through practically anything. Since Edge was a night owl and Bono wasn't, he knew he was lucky that he could watch TV or play guitar at all hours of the night without disturbing his snoozing lover in the least.

But Edge's current state made this an inopportune time for Bono to be such a heavy sleeper.

He considered leaving Bono to his dreams and having a wank instead. Looking down at Bono's round bottom, he knew simply jerking off would not satisfy him. He wanted to ravish that luscious ass again. He was dripping just thinking about. He touched the droplet forming at his slit and resolved to wake Bono.

He returned to sucking and licking Bono's neck and ears, which Edge knew were especially erogenous areas for Bono. Nothing.

Edge ran his hands over Bono's back and sides. Bono's body remained unresponsive and slack with sleep.

"B," Edge whispered in his ear. No movement. "Bono," Edge said a bit louder and followed up with a light nip to his ear.

"Mmm," grunted the sleepyhead.

"Wake up love. I want you."

"I wannaamsleep," Bono slurred.

"I know baby, but I need you. Now. Please Bon, wake up,” Edge entreated patting Bono's behind.

"Mkay," said Bono, but did not otherwise move. Edge couldn't tell if he was merely talking in his sleep.

"Are you awake?" Edge kissed along Bono's sharp jawline, bristly with stubble.

"Uh huh."

"You don't seem awake," Edge stated doubtfully.

No response. Edge was starting to get impatient. He squeezed Bono's left bun. "C'mon. I need to fuck you."

"Go ahead." Bono's voice was raspy with sleep.

"Don't you want to...ehm...be involved?"

“Yeah. Get started. I'll join in," Bono mumbled, but he lifted his head off the pillow and yawned. That was all the encouragement Edge needed.

After a frantic search, Edge found the lube under the sheet near the foot of the bed. He then returned to kissing and licking Bono’s broad shoulders and down his back. His skin was so smooth and creamy; Edge felt like a cat lapping at a vast expanse of milk. He showered the small of Bono’s back with delicate kisses while tickling the backs of his knees.

He ran his fingers lightly over Bono's crease creating a visible full body shiver. Edge began rubbing between Bono's cheeks, stroking his entrance while faintly nibbling the folds where his buttocks met his thighs. He caressed Bono's inner thighs and watched his legs tremble as he nudged them apart. The scientist enjoyed observing how his lover's body involuntarily reacted to even the most insignificant contact.

He then reached between Bono's legs to grasp his cock. This was a bit tricky as Bono was lying face down and it was trapped beneath him, but Edge managed to squeeze his hand under Bono and position it so he could see the tip poking out from under his sack. Bono wasn’t hard yet, which slightly disappointed Edge. He momentarily abandoned Bono’s arsehole to concentrate on his cock. He gently retracted the foreskin. His nose brushed Bono’s balls as he licked and kissed the ultra sensitive spot on the underside. That soon elicited some breathy grunts from his lover as he felt him harden under his lips. Edge smiled, satisfied Bono was indeed interested.

Bono lifted his lower body, getting up on his knees so Edge could have better access to his cock. His face and shoulders remained on the bed though and he looked particularly wanton with just his hind end raised up for Edge, like a cat in heat. Edge licked Bono's balls, drawing each one into his mouth separately for a quick suck.

Edge returned to the preparation. He slid his tongue between Bono's cheeks while parting them with his thumbs. He knew Bono loved oral attention anywhere, but especially here. The sensitivity and the contrast between the tender licks of Edge's agile tongue and the stinging bites of his rough stubble combined with varying degrees of suction and probing to the most intimate part of his body always made Bono squeal euphorically.

On more than one occasion Edge had brought Bono to climax with only his mouth and tongue teasing his opening, his cock left untouched.

Earlier, during their first round of love-making, Bono's legs had been thrown over Edge's shoulders while his talented tongue reduced him to incoherent babbling.

Edge had heard Bono use a few of those nonsense words during their songwriting process when developing a melody before lyrics were finalized. They dubbed it Bongolese in the studio, but Edge knew the true origin of some of Bono's gibberish. Bono would sneak a peek in Edge's direction to see if his sounds were having an effect on the normally steadfast guitarist then break into a devilish smirk knowing he was the cause of Edge turning various shades of crimson.

On these occasions Edge was grateful to be able to hide his reaction behind his guitar. But he thought Adam might have noticed the sparks between the melody section during those electric moments. Adam was very perceptive and seemed to have a sixth sense for anything of a sensual nature.

Without removing his lips from Bono, Edge opened the lube, poured a bit on Bono’s rear and began rubbing it over his entrance slicking his fingers in the process.

The sounds of pleasure coming from Bono were all Edge needed to proceed. Edge slowly slipped his left index finger inside, gently opening him. Edge continued to finger Bono while slipping the head of his cock back into his mouth and sucking in earnest. Bono cooed and began moving rhythmically in time with Edge’s finger massaging his prostate and his mouth worshipping his cock.

"Fuck me Edge."

Edge couldn’t wait any longer his neglected cock was twitching. He removed his finger and applied some lube to himself before pressing into Bono’s eager opening. He pushed in slowly feeling only a slight resistance. He stopped when just the tip of his cock had breached and then pulled out entirely, to marvel at the contraction of Bono’s aperture. He slid in again, but did not give Bono much more of his length before pulling out slowly. He savored how each insertion felt around his glans, Bono’s tight muscle stretching to accommodate his girth. He was leaking again. He repeated this move a few times even though Bono was now whining expectantly.

"Edge, don’t tease."

Bono finally raised up on his hands and knees so he could rock and grind against Edge, whose fingers roamed between Bono’s legs. Bono was leaking too. Edge rubbed his finger over the slit and squeezed the head of Bono’s cock to get more fluid which he then used to stroke him from root to tip, but seemed in no hurry to fuck him.

“Eeeeeddddggggeeee please," Bono gasped. “Fuck me!”

Edge always felt masterful when he reduced Bono to begging.

“Oh, so you’re finally awake?”

“Yes. C'mon. Fuck me. Now.”

“You’re very demanding considering how hard you were to wake up.”

“Well now I’m awake and hard and you are torturing me.”

Relenting, Edge released Bono’s cock, placed his hands on Bono’s hips and with no further warning, slammed fully into him until his abdomen was flush against Bono's ass.

Bono let out a surprised yelp. Edge remained still allowing Bono to adjust to being filled. He relished the sight of them joined, gingerly touching the taut skin that enveloped the base of his cock until Bono relaxed. He again grasped Bono’s cock, matching his hand's movement to the unhurried in and out slides as he fucked him.

Bono tended to try to quicken the pace, but Edge wanted to take his time. He thwarted Bono’s attempts to get Edge to plow him harder, holding his hips steady and continuing with longer, slower plunges occasionally withdrawing completely to admire Bono’s stretched hole. He enjoyed the catch in Bono’s breath this caused and of course he loved the tight squeeze surrounding him when he repositioned himself back inside Bono's heat.

Once a rhythm was established that satisfied them both, Edge closed his eyes concentrating on how pleasurable it was to be engulfed by Bono. With each slow stroke he felt the exquisite pressure around his length as Bono's tightness gripped him.

After a few minutes Bono began to make some high pitched noises and Edge knew it was time to get serious. He quickened the pace using more shallow strokes and gave Bono the pounding he craved.

Looking at the sweat glistening on Bono’s back, hearing the sound of their bodies slapping against each other with each thrust along with Bono's keening whine put Edge over the brink. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle his cry as he let go and for the second time that night climaxed inside his lover.

With a deep exhalation Edge stopped moving, but he knew Bono hadn’t come yet. He pulled out and flipped Bono onto his back taking him into his mouth. He sucked and licked in earnest bobbing up and down over Bono’s shaft while firmly gripping the base of his cock and tweaking a pert nipple. Bono began wailing and soon spilled into Edge's warm mouth.

Edge sucked until he swallowed it all and then collapsed on top of Bono who murmured endearments and pet names while clinging to Edge and caressing his backside. Edge nuzzled the rosy nipple next to his lips. Once they both recovered, Edge captured Bono's mouth for more kisses and Bono smiled at the taste of himself on Edge's tongue.

“Thank you, Reg."

Edge looked at Bono quizzically.

"I'm glad you woke me up to shag me again."

"It was a challenge. You sleep like a log.”

“Just playing hard to get. I don’t want you to get the impression I’m an easy lay.”

“It's too late to feign virtue now, my little temptress,” Edge chastened. He patted Bono’s hip, “How do you feel down there? Not too sore?"

"Someone certainly has a high opinion of himself."

"No, I didn’t mean...it’s just that we don't usually...you don’t usually take it like that, you know twice, so close together."

Bono cupped his palm to the side of Edge’s face and slid his thumb over his cheekbone reassuringly, "Sweetheart, I'm a little tender, but it's a good ache. A little reminder of your passion...for my arse."

“You’re mostly to blame,” Edge said slyly.

"And how on earth could it be my fault, The Edge?"

“Because you have such an irresistible arse.”

Bono grinned, always pleased to receive praise. He raised his chin haughtily, "It's tough too, you know, I could even go another round."

"My spirit may be willing, but my flesh is weak," Edge rubbed his limp cock against Bono's thigh.

"You're adding blasphemy to our list of sins?"

Edge looked into Bono's eyes. "I love you. How could expressing that possibly be a sin?"

Bono beamed at Edge's sweet proclamation, "Amen."

Edge kissed him tenderly.

"By the way, why were you so frisky again so soon? Have you discovered Lardence's fountain of youth?"

"I had an exciting dream that revved me up."

"About me, I hope."

"Of course, baby."

"Care to share, love?"

"Let's just say we were onstage and engaging in behavior that is still illegal in many countries."

Bono crooked an inquisitive eyebrow, "Onstage? What about the audience?"

"Oh they were cheering. It was our most memorable encore ever."

"I have been known to go to great lengths to entertain a crowd, The Edge. Many publications of note tout me as one of the best frontmen in rock and roll!"

"You're not too shabby from the back either," Edge winked.

"Why Edge, that innocent face of yours belies the truth. You are salacious, a veritable sex fiend!"

"And I plan to make certain you never forget that," Edge retorted then placed perfunctory kisses on Bono's nose and chin. Putting his head on Bono's shoulder, he burrowed into the hollow of his neck. He knew he should fetch a warm wash cloth and clean them both up a bit, but he was so tired. He thought if he rested for a moment he’d regain enough energy to get up. Bono ran his palms over Edge’s arms and shoulders then hugged him tightly. With limbs entwined they fell asleep, drained, but sated for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to flesh out the filth with, if not plot, then at least some pillow talk, but it's still pretty much stand-alone smut with some snuggling.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who stuck with this to the end; 3K+ words with no plot is a lot to ask of a reader.


End file.
